Secret Love
by MyLovelySiBum
Summary: SEORANG NERD SEKOLAH YANG MENYUKAI SEORANG MURID BARU DI KELASNYA. BAGAIMANAKAH KISAHNYA? CHECK THIS OUT! SiBum/WonBum - HaeHyuk / OS


**~SECRET LOVE~**

**CAST : KIBUM - EUNHYUK - SIWON - DONGHAE**

**PAIR : WONBUM/SIBUM - HAEHYUK**

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP - ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

**BACKSOUNDS : YIRUMA - LOVE ME | NYCTALGIA - TIME CHANGED EVERYTHING**

**SUMMARY : SEORANG NERD SEKOLAH YANG MENYUKAI SEORANG MURID BARU DI KELASNYA. BAGAIMANAKAH KISAHNYA? CHECK THIS OUT!**

**A/N : FULL OF KIBUM'S POV**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, SO EASY RIGHT?! :)**

.

.

Kisahku ini berasal saat aku berada di bangku SMA, tepatnya kelas satu SMA atau yang biasa disebut kelas sepuluh. Saat itu aku baru beberapa bulan masuk SMA tersebut. Cheonsang Senior High School, itulah nama sekolahku. Saat dimana aku sakit dan diharuskan tidak masuk sekolah, ada anak yang berasal dari kelas lain yang dipindah ke kelasku. Ada beberapa, tapi ada seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Namanya Choi Siwon, orang yang manis dengan senyum yang menawan hati siapapun inilah yang berhasil memikatku. Tapi, aku hanyalah seorang _nerd _yang tidak akan berani berbicara dengannya, yeah.. itulah aku, Kim Kibum.

_**Flashback**_

"Siapa laki-laki tersebut?" tanyaku pada teman ssebangkuku, Eunhyuk namanya.

"Siapa?" Eunhyuk bertanya padaku, karena aku tak menunjuk orangnya dengan jelas.

"Itu.. yang mengerjakan soal matematika di papan tulis.." Jelasku pada Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah tahu siapa yang aku maksud.

"Oh... murid baru dari kelas X-1," ujar Eunhyuk dengan cuek. Oh, ternyata pindahan dari X-1.. asal kalian tahu saja, kelasku ini adalah kelas X-8.

"Apa dia pintar dalam matematika?" aku kembali bertanya pada teman sebangkuku ini, semoga saja dia tidak memarahiku karena aku banyak bertanya padanya.

"Entahlah." Lagi, dia berujar cuek. Aku heran, ada apa dengan anak ini? Biasanya dia begitu semangat dan ceria. Hingga kelewat batas, dan aku sering menyebutnya alay. Yeah.. bagaimana lagi? Dia berlebihan sekali. Tapi untung saja meski aku menyebutnya alay, dia tak pernah marah padaku. Mungkin karena dia benar-benar alay haha. Tapi ia baik.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan tentang 'Ada apa dengan teman sebangkuku' tersebut, dan kembali fokus dengan lelaki yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianku. Aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Aku memang sering tertarik pada laki-laki yang pintar, apalagi pintar matematika. Ah.. ternyata ia telah selesai mengerjakan soal matematika. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan melewati tempat dudukku. Hm... aroma parfumnya merasuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Sangat maskulin..

Yeah.. kuharap ini hanya perasaan tertarik saja, tidak lebih. Karena kalau lebih akan sangat menyiksa sekali nantinya. Asal kalian tahu saja, cinta itu rumit dan membingungkan. Kau tidak akan menjadi dirimu sendiri jika kau sudah terkena cinta. Dan juga, kau bisa berbuat apapun karena cinta. Bahkan bunuh diri. Huh! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang bisa-bisanya bunuh diri hanya karena cinta.

.

**~Secret Love~**

**.**

"Kau bawa laptop Kibum-ah?" Eunhyuk bertanya padaku saat aku mengeluarkan laptop milikku.

"Hm? Begitulah.." Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Eunhyuk dan menjawab sekenanya.

"Untuk apa?" kembali dia bertanya padaku, tapi aku menatapnya heran. Karena ia bertanya padaku tapi pandangannya tak fokus padaku. Ia memandangi Donghae!

"Nonton film, aku punya beberapa koleksi film horror. Mau lihat? Dan.. kkkk~~ kau benar-benar suka pada Donghae?" kurasa sesekali menggoda anak ini juga tak apa bukan?!

"Apa? Aku hanya mengagumi saja, yeah.. sebatas fans!" langsung saja anak ini menoleh padaku dengan mata yang membulat penuh. Lucu sekali dia.

"Oh ya?" lagi, aku menggodanya kembali. Menyenangkan sekali anak ini untuk bahan kejailanku.

"Iya! Kau tahu sendiri jika aku sudah suka pada seseorang. Dan orang itu mirip dengan Donghae, maka dari itu mengapa aku mengagumi Donghae." lagi, Eunhyuk memandang ke arah Donghae. Ah.. _secret admirer_,eoh? Kkkkk~~

"Hm.." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan mulai mengotak-atik laptopku yang sudah kunyalan sedari tdai saat aku berbincang dengan Eunhyuk.

Langsung saja aku mengarahkan kursor _mouse_ pada folder bertuliskan 'Film' dan aku mulai memilah satu persatu film yang akan ku tonton pagi ini. Pagi? Yeah.. ini masih pagi kawan. Masih jam 7 kurang. Hm.. aku tertarik untuk menonton One Missed Call, aku tidak tahu film seperti apa ini, aku hanya main download saja. Layar laptopku sudah menayangkan film horror tersebut, dan beberapa murid mulai mendekatiku untuk menonton film tersebut. Tak terkecuali Choi Siwon, murid yang aku suka. Siwon mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelahku. Aku sedikit ada persaan aneh pada dadaku. Gemuruh kencang ini.. oh aku sedikit gugup.

"Film apa ini?" tanyanya padaku, tapi ia sama sekali tak melihat ke arahku. Ia melihat ke layar laptop milikku.

"Horror." Hanya jawaban singkat yang aku keluarkan. Aku tak mau kelihatan jika aku menyukainya.

"Oh.. dari mana?" masih bertanya soal film horror yang tampil di layar laptop milikku.

"Jepang." Pelit sekali bukan diriku ini?! Hanya menjawab dengan satu kata pada orang yang kusukai. Ah.. iya, kurasa rasa tertarikku ini sudah berubah menjadi rasa suka.

Kami mulai menonton film tersebut, dan film tersebut hanyalah film horror biasa. Sama sekali tak menakutkan! Lali salah satu teman laki-laki yang duduk di belakangku berkata untuk mengganti film tersebut, karena tak menakutkan sama sekali. Lalu ia memintaku agar memutarkan film SAW VII. Lalu aku memutarkan film yang dia mau, tapi aku tak mau melihatnya. Sungguh menjijikkan! Semua teman-temanku melihatnya, tapi ada beberapa yang tidak. Yeah, karena jijik. Dan Siwon melihat film tersebut dengan tampang datarnya. Dia terlihat biasa saja. Ah.. aku merasa senang sekali ia duduk disebelahku, dan kau tahu? Aku bahkan sedikit menggeser tempat dudukku agar dekat dengannya. Ah! Memalukan sekali diriku.

Aku tak tahu teman sebangkuku Eunhyuk tahu apa tidak jika aku melakukan hal tersebut, tapi kurasa tidak. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan gerak-gerikku sedari tadi, ia fokus terhadap film yang nampak di layar laptopku tadi. Dan sekarang ia mulai mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae. Hah.. dia itu, hampir seperti diriku. Tapi setidaknya aku masih berani berinteraksi dengan Siwon, tapi dia tidak. Karena apa? Donghae sudah tahu jika Eunhyuk menyukainya atau yang menurut Eunhyuk hanya rasa kagum. Tidak hanya Donghae, tapi seluruh kelas. Dan ini karena seorang Choi Siwon yang menyebrkannya dengan mulut embernya itu. Hah.. kalau ingat kejadian ini aku malah sebal pada Siwon. Aneh.

Dan pada akhirnya, guru sudah datang ke kelasku dan aku mulai menekan tombol 'Close' pada video yang ditanyangkan pada layar laptop milikku. Dan mematikan laptopku juga memasukkannya ke dalam lokerku. Setelah itu, aku melihat ke arah Siwon yang sudah berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Aku melihat punggungnya saja. Aku memperhatikannya. Padahal guruku sudah mulai memberikan materi. Tapi aku tak peduli. Karena tempat duduk di kelasku ini di_rolliing _jadi tempat duduksetiap murid akan berbeda tiap harinya. Dan kali ini aku duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang. Dan Siwon duduk di bangku ketiga dari depan. Dan itu hanya berjarak satu bangku dengan bangkuku. Dan aku terus melihati punggung miliknya dengan seksama. Yeah... hanya melihat, tidak lebih. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, apakah Eunhyuk sudah tahu atau tidak perihal aku menyukai Siwon, maka jawabannya adalah 'Iya' malahan dia berkata 'Apa yang kamu suka dari anak seperti dia?' dengan sinisnya dia berkata seperti itu. Ya aku maklumi saja, karena memang dia punya rasa kesal pada Siwon karena Siwon telah menyebarkan soal dia menyukai Donghae. Yeah.. tetap, kata Eunhyuk hanya kagum.

Hm... aroma maskulin dari parfum yang Siwon pakai masih melekat di indera penciumanku. Aku tak tahu apa nama parfum ini, tapi aku belum pernah mencium aroma ini. Hah.. kembali kupandangi punggungnya, dengan senyuman bodoh yang terpatri pada bibirku. Hah bodoh sekali diriku. Kurasa hingga kapanpun aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan, tapi ini cukup. Sudah sangat cukup.

_**End Of Flashback**_

.

Itulah kisahku, dan kalian tahu? Sekarang ini aku semakin dekat dengan Siwon. Yeah.. mengobrol, bercanda, bahkan hingga bertengkar. Bukan pertengkarang yang hingga saling membenci, hanya pertengkarang kecil yang akhirnya diwarnai dengan tertawa satu sama lain. Tapi memang kuakui, jika seorang Choi Siwon itu memang menyebalkan! Jika kata temanku, Siwon sudah tahu jika aku menyukainya, dan yeah aku memang telah mempunyai firasat tentang itu. Dan yang membuatku ingin tertawa adalah saat temanku tersebut mengatakan jika Siwon menyukaiku. Dan kau tahu? Aku hanya bisa tertawa dan berkata 'Tidak mungkin' karena mana ada orang yang mau dengan seseorang yang buruk rupa seperti aku ini? Tapi biarlah, aku sudah sangat senang telah bisa berinteraksi lebih dengannya sekarang.

**END**

.

.

**A/N : Kali ini Yunka membawa Oneshoot aneh, pendek memang. Hm.. untuk orang-orang yang mengenal Yunka, pastinya mungkin tidak asing dengan cerita ini. Bukan! Bukan karena pernah ada FF seperti ini atau apapun itu, tapi pasti kalian yang sudah pernah menjadi tempat curhat Yunka, pasti tidak asing dengan cerita ini. Ini didasarkan dari kisah nyata. Hm.. boleh tebak sendiri yah.. Maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu FF Yunka yang lain yang belum Yunka lanjut. Yunka lagi sibuk banget sekarang. Yunka sudah masuk SMA saat ini, dan juga Yunka lagi sibuk untuk seleksi dance. Doakan semoga kelompok Yunka menang ya.. dan Yunka mau kasih pilihan di sini. Kalian ingin FF yang mana dulu yang Yunka selesain, yang Who's The Real One, Kiss Kiss, atau Look At me? Pilih salah satu ok, biar Yunka Fokus dulu terhadap FF yang banyak dipilih untuk diselesaikan. Dan Yunka minta maaf untuk kesalahan Yunka. Mungkin gak bisa cepat, tapi akan Yunka usahakan. Yunka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan review, karena apa? Karena Yunka menulis karena Yunka senag dengan hal itu, juga ingin memebagi apa yang ada di pikiran Yunka. Jadi untuk author SiBum yang lain, mungkin juga bisa mengambil prinsip seperti Yunka. Yeah.. untuk melestarikan SiBum? Kkkk~~ Oh ya, bisa mampir juga ke Tumblr milik Yunka, tapi akhir-akhir ini Yunka jarang isi karena sibuk -_-v hahaha ini alamatnya .com tanda kurungnya dihilangkan ya ^_~ hahaha ini cuma sekali nulis dan jadi ini FF, jadi mungkin banyak typo... tapi lagi males edit sih.. maklumi ya -_-"**

_Sign,_

_YunkaFen_


End file.
